Kangas Sick Day
by Prime Jeremy
Summary: When Kanga gets sick, Tigger and Roo decide to do her chores. You can imagine how that played out.


**So I noticed there aren't many Pooh FF's, I mean to change that.**

* * *

It was a lovely day in the hundred-acre woods. Tigger hopped through the forest towards Kanga and Roo's house. He was going to see if Roo would go and hop with him, he saw their little household up ahead and hopped faster, "hoo hoo! Can't wait to see my little buddy." He waved to Kanga as she swept the fall leaves from the front yard. "Helloo there Misses Kanga ma'am!"

She looked up from her sweeping and forced a smile, "Oh, hello Tigger dear, how are - AACHOO!" She moaned as she took out a hanky and wiped her nose on it.

Tigger gave a sheepish smile as he twirled his tail blushing. "Oh golly gee, ya called me dear aha ha - wait a sec there, ya don't seem ta be yourself, hmm..." He inspected her a bit, circling her as he looked her up and down. "Mhmm, mhmm, I see... you lost some weight!"

Kanga blushed a bit as she waved him off, "oh Tigger, you flatter me, maybe I have lost a few - ACHOO!" She moaned again as she wiped her nose, "sorry, I may have lost a few pounds, but that's because I'm sick."

"Oh, well that explains the sneezin, and the stuffy voice, and why your so ug- I mean uh, sick looking."

Kanga raised an eyebrow at this with a stern look, "good save, Tigger."

"why thank ya Misses Kanga!"

"In any case, if you're looking for Roo, he's indoors, I doubt he'll be willing to play today though. He's set on helping me amidst the - ACHOO! -The chores. If you could find means of getting him to get out of the house a while despite that, I'd appreciate it. A boy should be outside playing with his friends, not helping his silly mother with her chores."

"Like heck, he should! In fact, I'll help ya too Misses Kanga! Here lemme sweep and you go put yourself to bed Misses Kanga!"

"Oh, Tigger that's sweet but I couldn't possibly - ACHOO!"

"Oh, nonsense Miss Kangahaha! Cleaning is what Tiggers do best!" He took the broom from her and started sweeping.

Dust flew everywhere, Kanga coughed as she waved her hand in front of her face. "Tigger- ACK- Dear I honestly - ACK ACK - Tigger dear please - ACK- I actually - ACHOO!"

Tigger stopped and began pushing Kanga inside her house. "Now Miss Kanga Ma'am, I like the mindset ya got, but there's no need to worry, Tiggers are the best at cleanin!"

"Oh Tigger please, I really-"

"No, no! No arguin, he opened her door and shoved her in, Roo shifted around from cleaning dishes. Bubbles flooded the entire sink and began overflowing onto the floor. "Oh hi, mama- TIGGER!"

"Oh no, Roo dear what on earth are you doing?!"

"I'm cleaning the dishes mama, see?!" He took a dish and held it over the floor, it slipped out of his grip and fell onto the floor, shattering. "Oops, sorry, Mama."

"Oh, Roo dear", Kanga hopped over to help, "thank you for the help, Yet-"

"Oh no, I'll tidy the mess up Kanga! You go off to the sack!"

"Yeah Mama, Tigger will help me!"

Kanga sighed as she laid a tender hand on him, "thank you Tigger But my answer is still no." She seized Roo and smoothly placed him down. "Are- are those bubbles from your bath?!"

"Yeah, it's what you use isn't, it mama?"

Kanga sighed. "Oh dear, no, no it's not."

She began taking the dish soap, she looked down to see Roo leaning against her leg. "Please Mama go get some rest, pleeease?"

"Oh, Roo..." she watched as his eyes become more puppy dog like. Finally, she sighed. "Fine." She turned to Tigger, "can I trust you to -"

"Of course, ya can Miss Kanga!" He puffed out his chest in pride. "Tiggers are the most trustworthiest Peoples around! And I happen to be the most trustworthiest, Tiggerest Tigger of em all!"

Kanga stared at him a moment and then back to Roo, both got together and started giving her the puppy dog eyes. She couldn't help but laugh, "Oh all right then, I'll go to bed. Tigger, I'm trusting you- ACHOO!- Forgive me, dear. To keep our home spotless. "

"You won't rue this decision Misses Kanga!"

Kanga cracked a faint smirk toward him. She went into her bedroom moreover shut the entrance following her.

"Okay little buddy, so let's finish those dishes!"

"Okay!" Tigger boosted Roo up furthermore set him on the counter. First things first, ya don't use bubbles ta wash, sonny boy!"

"You use that stuff my mamma spilled on it right?"

"PFFT, HOOHOOHOHOOO! No. Ya, apply spit and elbow Grease Roo boy!"

"Ohhhh! I never considered of applying that before."

"Don't take it too hard little buddy, its yer first time doin the dishes after all, hoo hoo!" Roo started to apply drool on a plate but Tigger jerked it away from him.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Roo boy, but Ya don't comprehend what yer doin!"

"But you told me I gotta sp-"

"Yep, and ya do! Still, since its yer first time, I think it's best I merely show ya first."

"Ohhhh okay then!"

So Tigger took the plate he snatched from Roo and slobbered all over it. "The first half's finished, now I gots ta grind it in Real good!" He then started grinding his elbow on it until it started squealing.

"And done!" He set it in a separate pile close to Roo.

"Um, shouldn't we remove the spit?"

"Now why on earth would we do such a thing?"

"well, because you slobbered upon it."

Tigger encircled an arm about Roo's shoulders. "Exac-aly my boy, that's what gets it clean."

"OOOOOOH I get it now, I had washed those dishes all wrong!"

"Ya sure did, now that yer converted you can finally get it done accurately!"

"Yay!" Roo shouted as he jumped up and down with enthusiasm. Then Tigger and Roo slobbered on all the dishes and ground it in with their elbows. It didn't take long before they had all the dishes 'apparently' clean.

"Wow, that sure was simple!" Roo declared.

"It sure was Roo old boy! Now, let's go sweep the house."

"Yeah!"

Tigger got the broom from outside and started sweeping.

"Oh! Oh! anything can I do Tigger?"

"Oh, you? Uh, hmm anything can you do?" Tigger looked all around the house then he thumped his paw into his palm, "I gots it! You, my boy, can go and uh..."

They both thought strenuously on the subject, rapping their feet and chins in beat with each other. "Oh, I know! You can settle the dishes away into the cupboard!"

Roo looked to the cupboard and the plates, then back to Tigger, "are you certain that's a good idea?"

"Sure I do, Tiggers can smell talent in people my boy. And you have some dangerous skill for putting dishes away!"

"well, if you believe I can do it, then I'll get to work immediately!"

"That's the spirit little buddy!"

"So Tigger swept the house while Roo got back onto the counter and began putting the dishes away. "Hmm, so how do I do this?" He smiled as he got an idea, he bounced perpendicularly furthermore opened the cupboard. He began tossing the plates inside, he fumbled all the plates. They all collapsed to the ground and shattered. Tigger and Roo winced at the noise.

"Oops."

"It's okay little buddy, it's simply ...utterly...um... all the of the plates..."

Roo looked away in humiliation.

Tigger walked over and hit him on the back, "it's okay buddy, blunders occur!"

"Yeah I guess, but if my mama comes out and notices this mess she'll never go back to bed!"

"Oh, Don't you fret about that Roo old boy! I'll make sure she stays in there!"

"It's a little late for that Tigger."

Tigger recoiled at Kanga's tone, "O-oh! Uh, Kanga ma'am, done with your snooze so shortly?"

She raised a brow at him, "naturally, I imagine I am. You both made an enormous mess in here! Oh dear, oh dear, I've my job cut out for me here." Tigger and Roo both ran over to her and got on their knees.

"Oh please, oh please don't do this Misses Kanga ma'am!"

"Yeah, you're ill, you need to sleep, mamma!"

Kanga gave an imposing gaze, Tigger and Roo continued to strike the puppy eyes. Kanga groaned as she looked elsewhere, "oh not this again you two!" This only caused them do it harder, Kanga couldn't handle it and sank down with a sigh. "Look, I can't go to bed with a huge mess like this although-" the puppy eyes grew hotter. "Oh for goodness sake let me conclude before you sharpen it!" They still grew hotter. She groaned in impediment as she put a hand to her temples. "Look, how about you both help me tidy up, once all's said and done, I swear to go back to bed."

Tigger and Roo both beamed at each other and said in a determined tone, "Deal!"

And so All three of them cleaned the mess, Kanga showed Tigger and Roo the 'accurate' way to wash the plates. Time sped by and before they knew it they had concluded. Kanga smiled as he put her arms around the two of them and drew them near to her. "Thank you both so much, now I can sleep, at least until dinner time that is."

"Oh no! Me and Roo are gonna be makin you -"

"No."

"Oh..."

"I'll escort you through the door Tigger dear."

"Ohoohoo! You called me dear." He accompanied Kanga to the door she opened it for him and motioned towards the outside.

"Thank you, Tigger but I think I can handle everything from here."

"Oh, well I guess I'll be back tomorrra ta see the little Rooster then, get well quickly Kanga ma'am!" Kanga smiled and kissed his cheek, Tigger went from Orange to Red as he spun his tail. "Oohhh, Misses Kanga ma'am..."

"You're sweet Tigger, have a good night now!"

"Oh, you too Misses Kanga, TTFN!" Tigger stated as he bounced out of her home and off to his next adventure.

"Oh dear, I made a blunder," Kanga stated with guilt.

* * *

 **Simple but I like it, I just improvised this story. Took about two days to write and not long to edit. I have another Pooh FF on the way, it's a chapter story, but the chapters are short, lie 500 words. I'm not going to be taking any Pooh FF I write too serious, and neither should you. Thanks for reading, and please comment your thoughts!**


End file.
